


Love Potion #9

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Hermione is the Minister of Magic, Love potion are a bad idea, Poor Harry, Ron’s a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Harry really needed To start screening his mail, Ron thought absentmindedly, As He swung the snatcher’s sack Over his shoulder, Ron gave a sharp nod to George and Hermione As they had helped corral A love potioned Harry Away from the press.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley
Kudos: 22





	Love Potion #9

Harry really needed To start screening his mail, Ron thought absentmindedly, As He swung the snatcher’s sack Over his shoulder, He gave the Sharp nod to George and Hermione As they had helped corral A love potioned Harry Away from the press.

Ron Set off at a leisurely stroll Hermione’s office, Where a box of bezoars And a bottle of firewhiskey awaited them, Harry Still haven’t let him live down the Romilda Vane incident, He sure as hell Wasn’t going to let Harry live down this one himself( Ron may have Made a fool Of himself in front of Professor slughorn but Harry had declared his love for Patricia Smythe in the grand entryway of the ministry just out of Earshot Of a gaggle of reporters. During Hermione’s Acceptance speech for the office of Minister For a third term no less. Hermione had to , Finish her speech rapidly enhancing off to Percy her deputy. Who distracted the crowd enough so they could slip off the stage, And bag hairy before he made a fool of himself(Not that it was his fault bloody love potions) .

This was the fourth time This month Harry had been dosed, Ron and Hermione both had taken the caring around sacks On the off chance they were needed.

So Harry was drugged Once again, Ron will take the Mickey out of him Later ( “ Constant vigilance”after all) , But he would wait until after they had shoved a few bezoars Down Harry’s throat first.

The firewhiskey Was to steel their nerves Before they told Ginny it happened again. His little sister was right scary when she was on the warpath, Especially after she had Lily. She was scarier than Mum now He’d Bet good silver on that.


End file.
